Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3x+10(-7x+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${10}$ into the parentheses: $ -3x + {10(}\gray{-7x+3}{)} $ $ -3x {-70x+30} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-3x - 70x} + 30$ $ {-73x} + 30$ The simplified expression is $-73x+30$